Digimon Data Squad (Reboot)
by PandaDerpz
Summary: A reboot of my old story.
1. So It Begins

_"Stop it before it gets away! Commander will have our cans if we let it get away again!"_

_"What the hell do you think we're trying to do?!"_

_"Marcus, Yoshi calm down! Don't let this digimon get the best of you."_

_"You're right Lalamon. "_

_"I see it!" Agumon growled, "Pepper Breath!" Agumon roared shooting a ball of flames at the fleeing digimon, only for it to miss. "Again and don't miss this time!" Marcus barked. They've been chasing this digimon for weeks but it always seems to get away. "Got it boss! Pepper Breath!"_

_"Get away from me!" the rogue digimon yelled firing his own fireball at the overgrown lizard, directly in the chest and using extra time to escape._

_"Not again!" Yoshi sighed "Third time this week! Oh man, this is the absolute worst!"_

_"Commander isn't going to be pleased.."_

_"Next time I see him it's fighting time! C'mon Agumon."_

_"Right away boss."_

"You little punk i I ever catch you around here again I call the authorities! You hear me?!"

The redhead snickered, "Like that scares me!" she yelled back ducking into an alley. "What's the big deal? It's just spray paint." the girl shrugged dropping the can to the ground. "People over react too much these days. As the girl walked trough the shadows she suddenly hear a grunt; someone or something was hurt.

"Hey! Who's there? Hello?"

She was met by a narrowed pairs of green eyes but that's all she could make out. "Can't you hear?!"

The pair of eyes stared the girl down for three minutes straight minutes. She had medium dark red hair held back in a ponytail with a bump in the ront. She was wearing a long sleeved crop black top, with low waisted baggy jeans and white sneakers. He growled at her.

"Go away," he hissed "Or else."

"Whoa slow down there hotshot I only asked if you were ok!" she stepped forward but a red glove was raised in protest. "Leave me alone! I ain't going back there and you can't make me!"

"I don't need any help from a human."

Her face twisted in confusion, "What do you mean human? Hang on a sec." she dug trough her pocket pulling a weird glowing device, the digimon gasped covering his eyes. "H-hey knock it off!"

"Your...a digimon..."

How could she possibly know that? Unless...that's it, she working with them! "Stay away from me! I ain't going back there and there's no way in hell you're making me!" by now the digimon was practically in tears. All his hard work was about crumble all because of this girl. The freedom he longed for, for so long gone taken from his just like that. "Take you back? Oh, I get it!" she laughed "You think I'm with them? The DATS brats? No way!"

"You aren't?..."

"As if." she scowled, "So," her lips curled upwards, "It's getting late and I'm pretty beat from so why don't you come back with me or the night? We'll figure this all out in the morning, kay?"

"How can I trust you?.."

"Because you and I are alot alike."

He thought for a long hard moment. All his digi life he had been taught that humans are not to be trusted, that they were evil creatures who only caused pain and destruction..but he couldn't see it in this girl.

"Yea...sure...ok"

"Great," she smiled "Names Michelle but call me Mitch. Now let's get moving before the DATA brats come looking for you."

"I-I can't walk.."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Ever since I came to your world those people have been chasing after me."

Mich frowned, "You're exhausted. You don't need to be emberassed! I can carry you."

He didn't even flinch when she picked him up. Every muscle in his body was sore and tired and begging for a rest, not to mention he hadn't eaten in days and a food is big priority to a growing digimon.

"How would you like it if I made you something to eat when we get home? I can whip you up some fried eggs or some curry if you'd like. You feel pretty skinny."

"Sounds good.."

"Then it's settled." she laughed "Looks like you and I will be roomies...um...what's your name?"

"Impmon," he sighed "My name is Impmon."

"Let's go home, Impmon."


	2. Partners

"I didn't know if you'd prefer the fried eggs or the curry so I whipped you up a combo of both! Dig in little guy. Oh and don't eat too fast or you'll get a tummy ache."

"Thanks," Impmon shyly took the dish. It smelled good. Carefully he picked up the spoon and took a small bite. Note bad. The hunger pains got the best of him as he practically inhaled the dish and silverware it's self.

"Hey what did I say?!" Mich sighed, "Never mind. I guess you can't help it. When was the last time you ate?"

"The digi world or when I first got here..it's been awhile either way."

Michelle frowned, "It's incredible you've lasted this long. Let me get you another plate; you need all the energy you can get."

He watched her take the empty plate away to a place she had referred to as the kitchen. Her home sure was strange, it was full of weird objects and devices but it had a warm feeling to it...much better than the cave he was so used to sleeping in. He couldn't see her as cruel or heartless. So far she had shown him nothing but kindness! "Hey Miche- um Mich what are we supposed to do if those people come looking for me?.."

"The DATS brats?" She laughed "Don't worry about those losers. There's no way I'll let them get their greedy little mits on you. You just let me do the worry and sit back and relax. After all, you first visit to the human world wasn't exactly how you pictured it was it? Why'd you come here anyway?"

"That's...not important..."

"I understand. You aren't comfortable talking about it yet. We can talk whenever you're ready."

After his fourth helping food the tiredness started to get to him and he could feel himself falling asleep. Like before Michelle picked him up and cradled him in her arms like a baby. She carried him into her bedroom. He didn't have enough time to look around before Michelle laid him in her bed and tucked him in. It was a whole lot different than sleeping on a cold, hard ground. Michelle yawned rolling in bed next to him and turning off her bedside light. "You ok? Need another blanket or anything?"

"No thank you."

"Night then."

"G'night...and Mitch?..."

"Yea?..."

"Thanks...for everything..."

"You're welcome, Impmon."

-X-

O course the first decent sleep he had in weeks would be interrupted by something. It was the middle of the night when he sensed it, a digimon and it was close...too close. He thought about waking Michelle but he decided against it. He wasn't going to let her get hurt because of him. Impmon slowly eased himself out of bed, opened the window and climbed out. He ran straight to where the digimon was and cursed to himself. Sangloupmon what the hell was he doing here?! He wasn't alone either..

"I don't get it my lord, why are we here?"

"I've already told you Pipismon," the stronger one growled "We are here to retrieve Impmon."

"Him? But why, isn't he a trader?"

"Yes and now he must be punished."

"So why are we sending him back?"

Sangloupmon growled lowly, "They're Astamon's orders. Now shut up and stop asking questions. I don't want to be in this filthy world longer than I have too."

"So what's the plan sir?"

He chuckled, "We'll turn this city into dust and rubble if that's what it takes."

Impmon cursed to himself. They were going to harm all those people because of him? He couldn't let that happen, especially, not to Michelle. He had no other choice. "Hey ugly! You looking for me?! Well bring it on!"

"My lord look! There he is, there he is! Oh please, please, please can I fight him? He won't stand a chance against me!"

"Very well then. Make quick work of him." Sangloupmon turned to Impmon, "Betraying us was one of the biggest mistakes you've ever made, Impmon."

"Shut up and let's fight!"

-X-

Michelle suddenly woke up. Something did feel right to her. She switched the light on and stretched, "Sorry Impmon if the light bother you. I just have this weird feeling..Impmon? Impmon?! Where'd he go?"

A banging on the door stirred her from her thoughts. "Who the hell could that be? No one ever visits me." Annoyed Michelle ripped her covers off and marched downstairs and tore the door open. "Not you.." she groaned "What do you want DATS brats? It's late, some people are trying to sleep you know."

"Stop pretending Michelle," Yoshi roller her eyes "Where are you hiding the digimon?"

"Digiwha? Sorry. I can't help you because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really, so why did out digivices lead us here?"

"No clue. Maybe a glitch? Now scram."

"Why you little- huh? What now?"

_**"Yoshi we're picking up three digimon readings near you. Two champions and a rookie."**_

"Ok on it! Lalamon, realize!"

"Lalamon~"

Michele snickered, "Your digimon is a floating seed? How..cute." wait, three digimon? Maybe one of those could be Impmon and iff that's so he might be in trouble! While Yoshi was leaving Michelle slipped out and followed her. She'd never let them get Impmon.

-X-

"Crazy Sonic Blaster!" Pipismon yelled shooting a sound waves towards the imp digimon. Impmon quickly jumped to the side, watching as the ground was obliterated from where he just stood.

"Badda-Boom!" the imp digimon tossed multiple fireballs at Pippismon but each one bounced off of him like rubber. "Hehe, you're still no match for me pipsqueek. Now let's get this over with yea? Crazy Sonic Blast-"

"Hold it!"

"Heh?"

Pipismon turned his attention to two humans that were each paired with a digimon. "Hey lord Sangloupmon there's more digimon and it looks like they've paired up with the humans!"

"Then destroy them as well."

"I don't think so!" Marcus yelled, "Fighting time Agumon! Let's go!"

"You got it boss! Pepper Breath!"

-X-

"Impmon please be ok..." Michelle pleaded running as if someone was trying to murder her. Why'd he run off like that? Is he crazy?! When she got her hands on him...

"Scuse me miss."

Michelle stopped turning her attentions towards an older man dressed like a fisherman. "Can this wait?"

"By any chance are you going to the battle taking place?"

"How did you?.."

"Then you might want to take this."

The strange man tossed Michelle a red and black device. Of course she had no clue as to what it was. "Thanks I guess..but what is it?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough.."

"OK then.." She didn't have anymore time to waste on the old man. She just wanted to protect Impmon, she'd never forgive herself if anything happened to him. Angered by the lost time she charged forward and gasped at the scene before her. A bat digimon soared trough the air, taunting and attacking Impmon and the DATS brats. "What in the hell is going on here?!" Michelle demanded.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous. You could get hurt!" Yoshi barked, "Oh man this is the worst! They can't keep going much longer."

"Time to take it to the next level! C'mon Agumon, it's fighting time!"

"Got it boss!"

Marcus charged forward punching Pipismon in the face. Michelle gasped, was he crazy?! Suddenly Marcus' fists became surrounded in a weird orange glow. "Dna Charge!" he yelled pointing a device like Michelle had at Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to...Geogreymon!"

"Whoa...that's pretty cool.."

"He digivolved! What now sir?"

Sangloupmon growled, "I'll handle the over grown lizard and you deal with the traitor."

"Right on it!"

Michelle gasped as Pipismon charged at Impmon. What more did they want? He was alreay bruised and beaten up. One more hit would probably be the end of him and she wasn't about to lose him. Not as long as she was still standing. "Hey you overgrown bat pick on someone your own size!" she yelled chucking a rock at his head.

"Ow hey! C'mon that's not fair!"

"Yea? So what! Impmon, what the hell were you thinking?! You're in no condition to be fighting."

"They were going to...destroy the city...besides it's me their after anyway's. So what if something happens to me? Who's going to care, and...I wanted to protect...you..."

"Shut up!" she yelled, "I would care, I'm not going to let something happen to you, I'm the one whose supposed to be protecting you. "

"But-"

"No buts." Michelle stood glaring at the snickering bat, "Things just got serious. I think it's time I show this bat what a real fight is." she smirked cracking her knuckles, but something weird happened as she did. This black mist thing surrounded her hands just like it had done to Marcus.

"What is...this?"

"That's your DNA, it seems you've somehow triggered it and by mastering this technique your digimon can digivolve."

"Old dude? Just who are you?!"

"Use your heart to awaken Impmon."

"My heart?.." Michelle watched as Pipismon closed in on impmon, things just got serious..again! "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get! DNA CHARGE!" Michelle yelled slamming her hand on top of the digivice. Impmons eyes widened in surprise, could this really be what he thought it was?

"Impmon digivolve to...Wizardmon!"(Probably the biggest change I've made.)

She gasped, "He..changed...whoa..."

"She made him digivolve!" Yoshi gasped, "But that's impossible..."

"You should really learn by now Yoshi." Lalamon sighed.

Pipismon laughed, "Ain't it cute sir Sangloupmon? The human was able to make him digivolve! No matter, I'm still going to beat you yo a pulp! Crazy Sonic Blaster!"

"Thunder ball!" Wizardmon yelled shooting a ball of electrical energy at Pipismon. Pipismon squaked as the attack singed his wing.

"So you've got a big of bite to ya huh?" he laughed, "It must be that girl giving you all that strength so I'll just take her out!"

"W-what?!"

"Sonic-"

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon summons a storm cloud that strikes Pipismon with a bolt of lightning. The bat hisses in pain pulling back. The champion crumbled to the ground defeated, "Ok..you win...this time, hey lord Sangloupmon do you think it's time to go? They've out numbered us."

"Right," Sangloupmon nodded shaking off Geogreymon and grabbing Pipismon by the scruff of his neck. "You'll regret this, Impmon." and if things couldn't get weirder than they already were a bolt of lightning shot from the sky stirring up dirt and creating a cloud of dust, and when it was cleared the two were gone and Wizardmon was back to Impmon.

"Impmon!" Michelle yelled running to him, "Are you okay? Speak to me little guy."

"..Did I do good..?"

"You were amazing." she laughed, "How did you change forms like that?"

"I didn't do it, it was you. You used your DNA to make me digivolve to my champion form Wizardmon."

"Me? I don't get it.."

"Without you I wouldn't have been able to digivolve. Hehe, guess that makes up partners."

"We were partners the minute you smarted off to me."

"Can we go home now?...I'm tired."

"Anything for you, partner."

Yoshi was quick to object, "Hold it you two. Impmon still needs to be sent back to the digital world."

"Not happening."

"Excuse me?"

"If floating seed and hot-head over there can stay than so can Impmon. We're going home and going to sleep, poor guys exhausted after being hunted by you DATS brats and then attacked, he deserves it, and if you got a problem with that then tough. Suck it up and move on."

Yoshi just stood there speachless as Marcus and Agumon laughed at her. She had never met someone more stubborn than Marcus before..this was going to be tough..


	3. Welcome To DATS

Was it crazy of her to think they'd give up and go away? Probably. Nooo the DATS brats are to stubborn for that type of thing. They've been pounding on her doors for hours and yet, she ignores them. "HOLY SHIT JUST STOP KNOCKING ALREADY!" her blood was boiling as she ripped the door open to a startled Yoshi and Marcus.

"Good morning Michelle," Yoshi grinned, "Ready to turn Impmon in?"

"Are you ready for my fist to meet your face?"

Yoshi sighed, "Why do you have to make things so difficult?! Just hand over Impmon and this whole thing can be over with!"

"No thank yoi."

"You realize I can arrest you for this right?"

Michelle stuck her hands out, "Bailef take me away."

"You've got to be kidding me.."

Michelle chuckled, only one would victorious and it sure as hell wouldn't be Yoshi. "Man," Michelle yawned "This whole battling thing is exhausting. Fried eggs sure do sound good right about now."

"Ooh can I have some?!"

"Agumon!" Marcus yelled, "How did you get out o your digivice?"

"Digivice? You mean this thing?" She asked showing him the weird gadget the old man had given her. Yoshi and Marcus gasped. "Where did you get that?" Yoshi demanded.

"None of your business." Michelle yawned and stretched "We done here? I'm hungry."

"No!" Yoshi yelled, "Only digimon with partners are permitted to stay in the real world."

Michelle smirked, "That's right, Impmon and I are partners, enstein."

Marcus turned to Yoshi, "Maybe the Commander will know what to do. It's beats standing around here all day, besides you know she isn't going to give him up."

"This is the worst! Okay, at least come with us to meet the Commander. He'll probably know what to do."

"So you and your goons can ambush us? No flipping way. Now get the hell of my propery before I kick your asses all they way to the digital world!"

"If you speak to the Commander there's a chance you'll be able to keep Impmon here in the real world."

Michelle glanced to her left just in time to see a sleepy Impmon coming down the stairs. Fear and hurt filled his eyes when he spotted the Dats brats. Why would Michelle betray him? And to think he though she was different.

"M-Mitch...you called them?..."

"Huh? No way! These clowns showed up on their own. Look Impmon I know your don't trust them and trsut me neither do I." she glared at Yoshi, "But pinky says if we meet their Commander there's a good chance you can stay."

"What if their lying?"

"Oh trust me Impmon," she smirked "They don't want to double cross me." she focused on Yoshi, she didn't trust her.

"How do you know they ain't lying?"

"Trust me," she smirked "You don't want to double cross me." she focused on Yoshi, she didn't trust her.

-X

Why the hell did she ever think for just one minute that the DATS brats could be trustable? First thing they did was cuff her and Impmon. Yoshi thinks she's so smart, wait till she gets her hands on that little bit-

"As you order Commander I've captured the rogue digimon Impmon and his accomplice Michelle Benson."

"You no good dirty crossing bitch! I sweat to God when I get my hands on you I'm going to be the ever living shit out of you! You hear me?! Impmon hasn't done a damn thing wron so you let him go NOW!"

"Is she always this loud?" a purple hair woman asked

"That's not the point Michelle." Yoshi said while stepping back, "There are other crimes. If a digimon just comes to this world it's a crime and interacting with humans, is forbidden."

"You'be got to be shitting me! You fucks all work side by side with digimon and then you have the nerve to lecture me?! Get real."

"Tell her what will become of Impmon Sampson." a ferret like digimon said

"All digimon who break the real world law will be returned to their digi egg form. After that they'll be sent back to the digital world where they belong."

"And now it's time for Impmon to go back."

"Like hell!"

Suddenlt to Chess digimon stormed into the room and grabbed hold of Impmon. "Let me go! Mitch! Mitch don't let them take me away! Please, I'm beggin ya! I can't go back! You don't know what they'll do to me!"

"I got your back buddy!" Michelle smirked wiggling her wrists free from her restraints(A useful trick she learned over the years. Michelle kicked the overgrown chess pieces aside and swooped Impmon up in her arms. "Let's beat it!" she yelled dodging Marcus and Yoshi.

"Their getting away! Marcus, let's go!"

As Yoshi and Marcus chased after her the Commander couldn't help noticing something she had left behind. "A digivice."

"Michelle dropped it when she fled." said Kudamon "But how is it possible she was able to obtain one?"

As Yoshi and Marcus chased after her the Commander noticed something she had left behind. "It's a digivice."

"Michelle dropped it when she fled." said Kudamon, "But how is it possible she was able to obtain one?"

"Heh, that kid, full of surprises."

-X-

Michelle and Impmon didn't bother going home; they had to go somewhere the DATS brats wouldn't find them. It just so happened to be one of Michelle's favorite places; a big hill over looking the city. "Impmon I'm so sorry. I should have never trusted them...I just thought..."

"Don't be so hard on yoursel Mitch. You didn't know. You were just thinking about me."

"Yes it is." her mouth tightened, "I'm supposed to be protecting you, remember? And what do I do, lead you straight into their filthy little trap. It's not like you're causing trouble or anything. Why should they be allowed to keep their digimon but I be forced to send you back? Seems like abuse to power to me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself toots."

"Are you ready to tell me why those digimon were after you?"

He sighed, "Those two are nothing compared to the one who sent them. Long ago, a group of humans attacked the digital world, killing hundreds of innocent digimon. At the time I was just a digi egg but from the moment I hatched I was taught that humans were evil, and that digimon were superior to them. A group of digimon formed a group that was hell bent on destroying the human race...and I was part of it. Someone found out about our group and snitched..I dont remember much after that, but in ended with me being destroyed and turned back into a digi egg. When I hatched I couldn't remember much, but I knew I had to get away from the digital world..so here I am."

Michelle's heart sank "That's so sad. As long as you're here with me I promise to keep you safe Impmon, even if that means protecting you from psycho digimon or even worse, the DATS brats. I'll be there for you even i you just need someone to talk to or scream at. I'll always be there for you."

"..Thanks Mitch.."

"Anytime partner."

-X-

Michelle's heart sank "That's so sad. As long as you're here with me I promise to keep you safe Impmon, even if that means protecting you from psycho digimon or even worse, the DATS brats. I'll be there for you even i you just need someone to talk to or scream at. I'll always be there for you."

"..Thanks Mitch.."

-X-

_"That's so sad. As long as you're here with me I promise to keep you safe Impmon, even if that means protecting you from psycho digimon or even worse, the DATS brats. I'll be there for you even i you just need someone to talk to or scream at. I'll always be there for you."_

"Man," Marcus sighed "I can't seperate those two from each other."

"Why not boss?"

"Because, they're like you and I."

"The ultimate team?"

"No, they aren't that good but they're freinds."

"I see what you mean."

"I have an idea! C'mon Agumon!"

-X-

Michelle and Impmon were so worn out from all the recent drama that they ended up passing out on hill. Such a shame something had to deserve their peaceful slumber. "Mitch..Mitch wake up! There's a digimon nearby. Come on wake up!"

"Say whaa? Impmon, what's up?"

"There's a digimon, I can feel it!"

"Shit," she hissed "Well let's get to it! Whatcha waiting for, Christmas?!"

"Chris..mas?...that some kind of food or something?"

"What? No! I explain later, just move it!"

-X-

"Oh man why if I don't find Impmon Lord Astamon is going to destroy me...and I won't get fed!"

"Vilemon," Impmon spat "A champion virus type digimon, must be one of Astamon's flunkies..":

"Astamon?"

"I'll handle this-"

"Wait," Michelle stopped him "Remember what happened last time you tried to take on a champion? I nearly lost you, and I'm not going to have that happen again."

"I can just digivolve.."

"That's not happening. I must have dropped it when we were running away froms the DATS brats. Look, the brats hae probably already picked up on his signal and are on their way. Just let them handle it this time. It's not worth you getting hurt Impmon!"

"But Mitch!"

"Not buts Impmon, I'm serious. You are still weak from your battle from yesterday. Sometimes it's better to wait, you just can't go racing into every battle without thinking first, it's dangerous."

"..I guess.."

"Look there's Marcus!"

-X-

"Hey batface! You looking for trouble?"

"Huh? You aren't Impmon, you must be one of those humans Pipismon was ranting about! Oh boy, if I destroy you the boss will have to give me a lifetime supply of food!"

"That ain't happening! YAAAAH!" Marcus screamed punching Vilemon in the face and activating his DNA, he turned to Agumon and smirked, "DNA charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to...Geogreymon!"

"Nightmare Shocker!"

"Mega Shot!"

-X-

Impmon and Michelle watched the battle unfold from the shadows of the room. They were completely destroying everything! Geogreymon may be stronger but Vilemon was definitely faster than him. "Nightmare Shocker!" Vilemon yelled luring Geogreymon into a deep nightmare. This is bad, for Marcus anyway. "Geogreymon! Geogreymon wake up!"

"Not a chance my Nightmare Shocker is a never ending...well nightmare! Bwuhahaha!"

-X-

"I can't watch this any longer!" Impmon yelled rushing into the battle. "Well, well, well if it isn't the little traitor I was looking for. You're in a lot of trouble Impmon, Lord Astamon isn't pleased with you.I've been told to return you to the digital world but I think I'll destroy you now and save everyone the trouble."

"Tell 'Lord Astamon' to kiss my ass because I ain't going back! My place is here with Michelle!"

"Who? Oh, you must mean that human. What happened? You hated humans and now you've just teamed up with them? Have they brainwashed you or something? Don't worry, I'll release you from your bind by destroying her now! Nightmare Shocker!"

Michelle was frozen in fear as Vilemon's attack approached her. Oh man, why do all these digimon suddenly want to kill me? I'm a likeable person aren't I?...that's not the point, why do things like this always happen to me?!"

"Machine Gun Kick!" Impmon yelled kicking Vilemon in the face, the bat digimon howled in pain glaring at the imp digimon. "So, you want to play that way huh? Nightmare Shocker!"

"Infernal Funnel!"

_Oh man if they keep fighitng like this they're going to bring the whole building down! Come on wake up Geogreymon! Damn it, why did I have to lose my digivice? He'd be done for by now if Impmon could digivolve!_

"Marcus!"

_Michelle and Marcus looked just in time to see Yoshi arrive, at least now Impmon would have some back up but how much could Lalamon do? Poor Impmon, ever since he's gotten here he's been hunted down..She keeps promising to protect him but when the time comes all she does is freeze. Maybe..maybe she doesn't deserve him...maybe the Dats brats are right.._

"Michelle!"

"What?"

"Here, take this!"

Michelle gasped, "My digivice! Where did you find it?"

"No time for questions! Hurry!"

"Right," Michelle grinned "Payback time" she smirked cracking her knuckles and releasing her DNA, "DNA charge!"

"Impmon digivolve to...Wizardmon!"

Vilemon growled lowly, "So you can digivolve now huh? I'll still beat you! Nightmare Shock-"

"You will never defeat me as long as Michelle is by my side. Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon yelled slamming the ball of electricity right trough Vilemons chest. "Tell Astamon if he wants me to come find me."

"..You'll..regret...the day you crossed us...Beelzemon..."

"I'm not him anymore."

As soon as it began it was over. Vilemon disinegrated into bits of data that scattered troughout the air and turned into a digi egg.

"Mission complete." Yoshi sighed picking up the digi egg, "How is Agumon, Marcus?"

"He's waking up now. You okay buddy?"

"I'm fine boss. Good thing Impmon digivolved."

"Impmon!" Michelle yelled running over and picking him up, "I'm so sorry buddy. I keep making these promises to protact you but in the end I can never deliver. Maybe...the brats are right..."

"Don't be ridiculous toots, it's you who gives me my strength and the will to keep fighting. That's why we're the ultimate team."

"HEY!" Marcus and Agumon yelled in unison.

"Let's go home bud."

"Wait! Look, I know you don't trust us but our Commander wants to talk to you. I know your not to fond of Yoshi but you can trust Agumon and I."

"Are you insane? Forget it Marcus. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I was in your position once."

-X-

"Why are we here?"

Marcus grinned, "We want you to join Dats!"

"That's it I'm out of here-"

"Wait!" he yelled, "If you join Dats than Impmon can stay."

"I'm listening.."

"Look we are all getting tired of chasing each other around right? I know you don't like us but you do like Impmon, aren't you willing to do anything to protect him?"

"..Yea.."

"So join us."

Michelle lips formed a straight line_, Come on Michelle grow up. Don't you want Impmon to stay? Can't you just put along your silly grudge for him? _"Ok, ok fine! I'll join, but if you double cross me one more time I will mount your ass on my wall! Understand?"

"Sure thing boss!"

"Hey! I'm the only one you call boss!"

"Sure thing boss!"

Commander smiled, "Very well then. I knew it would happen, frankly I'm surprised that it took you this long to ask Michelle. And as for you Impmon you no longer have to worry about being sent back to the digital world."

"Toots! Toots! Did you hear that? I can stay!"

"I heard buddy, I heard."

This is one decision, you won't regret Michelle.


	4. The Return Of Thomas

"No fucking way! I absolutely refuse to wear this dumb thing!"

"But you look totally cute!" Megumi cooed, "Much better than what you were wearing before."

"Megumi!"

"What'd I say?"

Michelle groaned, "No way. These shorts are waaay to shorts and what's with this color? Puss yellow? Puke green? Either way it's disgusting!"

"EWWW!"

Yoshi groaned rubbing her temples, "So what do you want?!"

"Let me customize it to my liking or else you'll never hear the end from me."

"Oh..fine! Good grief, this is the worst."

-X-

"Oh man what did you do?"

"Customized it to my liking, isn't it great?"

She was no longer wearing the pussy green outfit but instead the standard jacket that was black with scarlet with a tight, cropped black tank top underneath. She paired it with her baggy jeaans and black and white sneakers. Her belt was scarlett and hung loosely from her hip with her digivice clipped to it. "This is much better! Wouldn't you agree, Impmon?"

"You look good toots."

"You don't ee

"You don't even look like a member of Dats!" Miki and Megumi whined, that was going to take some time getting used to. "I know." Michelle smirked plopping down in a chair, "So what do you guys do around here?"

"Work." Yoshi rolled her eyes, "Hope that's not to much for you."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!"

"THOMAS IS BACK!"

"Ehh?" Michelle turned to a squeeling Megumi and Miki and gasped, "Oh no...he's apart of this?..."

"You know him?" Impmon asked

"It's...a long story..."

"Oh.."

"When did you get in?!"

"This is such a pleasant surprise!"

"Miki and Megumi are such fangirls. What's the big deal anyway?"

Impmon smirked, "Ya sound jealous toots."

"I am far from jealous Impmon."

"I get the feel you two's had a little something between ya."

"Look at them they're practically drooling over him!"

"Michelle."

"I mean yea he's cute and all, but give the guy some space do they really have to be that close?"

"Michelle."

"It's not like I care though, I mean why should I? I broke up with him."

"Mitch!"

"Huh? What, sheesh Impmon you don't have to yell I'm right here."

Impmon sighed, "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"What?"

"Obviously you're holding back some feelings so maybe it'll be better to talk to him."

"No."

"Fine," he chuckled "If you wont I will."

"Impmon? Impmon you get back here!"

"Commander Sampson sir! Thomas H. Norstein, I arrived here from Dats Austria ready to report for duty."

"It's good to have you here."

"I spent most of my flight reading your most recent reports. It seems there have been an unseemlingly large amounts of digimon appearances as of here lately."

"Hehehe he's sooo on top of things!"

"He so is!"

"...Stupid fangirls..."

"Hmm so do you tihnk these numbers can eventually overwhelm the data squad?"

"No, but of course that all depends on having the right team in place."

"AHEM!"

"Oh go ahead and introduce yourself Marcus."

"Say what?! Why doesn't he introduce himself to me?! I'm the one with serniority, even if it's only three days. Who does he think he is anyways?! Look kid, Agumon and I are the top fighters around here so don't you forget it!"

"You are completely out of line. Marcus, Thomas is your superior."

"Huh?!"

"Marcus, Thomas was part of the Japanese department until six months ago working to control digimon and insisting on the implementation of tranfer devices. We were having production problems but Thomas discovered the flaw in the operating system in less than an hour."

"..Big whoop.."

"Mitch.."

"But...you mean I have to take orders from him?!"

"It's no surprise, Thomas graduated from the Stockholm University of Science at the age of thirteen! He's a genius!"

"Genius?"

"And that's just the beginning he's also part of a prominent family in Austria, a real life Prince Charming!"

"..What a prince.."

"A prince? Guuh."

Kudamon pitched in, "As for Thomas's partner Gaomon his abilities in battle are unmatched to all of the digimon at Dats. They're easily the best team we have."

"Oh yea? Huh!"

"Unlike some teams they have got discipline."

"We could take them Impmon."

Impmon chuckled, "Easy as pie."

"Commander please allow me to say a few words about the new recruite. Based on my first impression I feel he could never benefit Dats in any way."

"Take that back!"

"You see, I reccomend he be dismissed at once."

"Say that to my face, look me in the eye if you have the guts!"

"Very well, you and your partner are not suited to serve here at Dats. "

"Thomas!" Yoshi yelled

"Well tough guy!"

"Let him have it boss!"

Marcus went in with his fist but Thomas easily blocked it, he doesn't know what he's about to get himself into. "You'll have to do better than that if you plan to beat me with your weak fighting skills. How truely pathetic."

"Weak fighting skills huh? What kind of fighting skills does your highness posses you royal jerk!?"

"You don't wan to find out."

"Oh yea, well I tihnk you're nothing but talk. Care to do your talking in the ring big mouth?"

"Very well then."

"Scuse me," Impmon butted in pushing Macus aside "But before you pound Marcus' face in-"

"HEY!"

Impmon glared, "Haven't yo got any manners? It's rude to interrupt people so shut up!. Anyways, my name is Impmon and my partner Michelle and I are the newest members of Dats! Pleasure to meet and work with ya's!"

Way to suck up Impmon.

Thomas turned to where the digimon was pointing. His eyes widened, "Michelle?" he asked to which Michelle gae an awkward wave and mute 'hi'. He seemed surprised by her prescence, after all the things she had said about DATS. "You joined DATS?"

"Only to keep Impmon. It really wasn't a choice.."

"Oh, welcome to the team then."

"Your giving her a warm welcome?!"

"Unlike you Marcus Michelle shows potential; something you don't have."

"That's it! Let's go now!"

-X-

"Macus is going to get destroyed." Michelle sighed, "He may not look like it but Thomas is a hell of a fighter."

"How do you know that Michie?" Megumi asked

"Michie? We...kinda...used to...date.."

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH TELL US EVERYTHING!"

"What did I get myself into?.."

"Hey put on your head gear!"

"Keep it, I'm not wearing any if he's not wearing his."

"Oh well, good luck. Protect yourself." Yoshi waved him of

"From what?"

"Go boss! Fight hard!"

Lalamon rang the bell and as predicted Marcus rushed in with no plan or strategy at all leaving Thomas to easily dodge his punch. "Bad tactis, putting all your faith in your power."

"Oh yea?"

And Marcus goes for the uppercut, which Thomas avoids...again. "What made you join DATS in the first place?"

"Huh?"

"It was so I could meet guys like you!" he yells throwing a punch! And misses..

"Seriously?"

"He means he wanted to fight strong guys like you."

"Not him.."

Go figure, the first punch Thomas throws would be a success and right in the gut too! Ouch. "What a bad reason to join. DATS has an important mission to carry out. Every member has an obligation to give everything they have to the success of that mission."

"Keep talking..acting so big."

It just seemed like Marcus couldn't get a hit in, maybe if he fought with his brain and not with his fist he may do some damage. "I'm getting tired of this." Thomas scowled punching Marcus in the face and sending him to the ground. Just as Michelle predicted. One of the reasons she fell for him was because he knew how to pack a punch..not that matters anymore though..

"Boss no!"

"I don't get it though," Impmon pondered "I thought Marcus was an ultimate fighter?"

"Are you kidding me?" she snorted "Marcus is nothing but talk."

"One, Two ,Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine , Ten! Thomas wins!"

"Vulger and rude people have no place at Dats."

"Poor boss."

"Poor Marcus."

"Hey Thomas, where ya going? The sound of hearing yourself talk driving you away?"

"The match is over."

"Just stay down Marcus.." Michelle sighed "You're going to get hurt!"

"What match? This is a serious fight and you can't leave until it's over! Marcus yelled running and punching Thomas in the face.

He hit him..no way..

"Sorry about that, why don't you run along and catch up with Sampson. Maybe you can read a report together."

The match ended with both Marcus and Thomas landing on each, it was decided enough is enough after that. Although, Michelle has a feeling that those two will never get along.

-X-

"That guy," Marcus grumbled

"You should be happy the match was a draw," Yoshi scolded "I've seen Thomas routinely beat olympic champions in that very ring."

"Whoop de do I routinely beat the toughest guy at Minato highschool."

"School what's that?" Impmon asked Michelle

"It's place where we go to learn basic skills that will benefit us in real life."

"Do you go to school?"

"No..not anymore.."

"Marcus I'm not impressed by your bragging and Thomas isn't even in the room!"

Just as Yoshi said that Thomas walked into the room and took a spot at one of the computers far away from Marcus. This was the beginning of a beautiful rivalry. Michelle sighed going to the freezer and preparing an ice pack and then sat next to Thomas.

"Here," she said "Ice your face so it doesn't swell."

"Thanks."

"That was pretty childish you know.."

"Someone had to control his ego."

Mitch laughed, "So how was Austria?"

"It was fine, but it's good to be back. How have you been Michelle?"

"Not much better, but I'm getting over it. Things aren't so bad now since I met Impmon."

He smiled, "Never thought you would join DATS."

"Neither did I."

"It's good to see you again."

"You too."

Impmon walked over to Gaomon and stuck out a hand, "Names Impmon, I'm Michelle's digimon. Looks like Thomas and Michelle are good friends huh?"

Gaomon accepted the shake, "They've been for years now. For a while they dated but Michelle broke things off and they lost touch for a while, but it's good to see them getting along again. Thomas was sure she would never speak to him again."

As Thomas and Michelle began to rekindle their friendship a siren and red lights began flashing everywhere signaling a digimon. "A digimon sign in area B-82!"

"Beginning digimon analysis. Transferring to monitor."

"Looks like, Demimeramon."

"Multiple digimon signatures! And they're increasing!"

"Rapidly too, thirty six, fourty eight, sixty two almost a hundred!"

"A Demimeramon can regenerate it's self over and over again, multiplying hundreds of times in little as a half hour. Apparently the area wasn't sealed off earlier."

"Something on your mind...Marcus?!" Thomas glared

"And now the Demimeramon has been left on his own to multiply at will."

"Sir! Allow us to handle this."

"We'll get it done."

"Pursue and secure."

"Hey! Hold on a second that's our case."

"That's right!"

"Are you one hundred percent sure you can secure the Demimeramon without screwing it up this time?"

"You bet, and we'll do it with style too!"

"No," Thomas objected "I'll go."

"You two can't handle that many alone! We'll help."

"We're fine."

"Let's go too!"

"Right boss!"

"Stop right there."

This time, Thomas and Gaomon are the best team."

"Then what does that make us?"

"Yea, right we're great!"

Psssh, everyone should know by now that Impmon and I are the best team. Period.

"That's a direct order."

"The two of you should observe how Thomas and Gaomon opperate."

"Right, Yoshino I want you and Lalamon to go as well, the same with you Michelle."

"Yes sir!" Michelle and Yoshi saluted

-X-

When Yoshi and Michelle arrived Thomas had already defeated the Demimera and turned them back into digi eggs. Of course, she and Impmon could have done the same if they had gotten thier sooner.

"You work fast," Michelle smirked "But Impmon and I could have handle it just as well."

"Nice job, perfect team work as always."

"Three minutes and ten seconds, we beat our old record by over a minute."

"Sir yes sir."

Oh brother..

'Demimeramon in area B-17!'

"Gaomon, let's go."

"Sir yes sir!"

-X-

'Thomas digimon signs in B-42'

"What? That's where they keep the gas tanks!"

"We're still at least ten minutes away from the gas tanks!"

"Leave everything to me."

"What? But Marcus!"

"Marcus, stay away!"

"Pipe down! I can be there in three minutes!"

"Oh God if Marcus' gets there before us we're all doomed." Michelle sighed, "It's been nice knowing you Impmon."

"You too, toots."

"You're disobeying orders!"

"So sue me! This time I'll get that fireball!"

"Oh no not again!" Yoshi whined

"There's no chance he can secure the Demimeramon. There's too many!"

"Tell that to Marcus."

-X-

The trio and their digimon arrived just in time to see that the Demimeramon had digivolved into Meramon, and that Marcus activated his DNA. "You gotta fight fire with fire!"

"Go boss!"

"DNA charge!

"Agumon digivolve to...Geogreymon!"

"Marcus made Meramon digivolve on purpose to activate his DNA."

"Way to state the obvious, Thomas."

"Go for it!"

"Mega burst!"

A fire attack so powerful it destroyed Meramon in one hit, all that was left of him were three digi eggs.

"Thomas," Marcus smirked "Weren't you the one who said I couldn't take out the DemiMeramon?"

"Dont get cocky, you just got lucky this time that's all."

"Huh, yea right, you see it's like I told you before never surrender a fight."

-X-

"Just as I thought you had no plan and no tactics. You just had raw power."

"Heh, for a genius you're a real sore loser."

"What did you say?"

"Just this! I'll take my raw power over your tactics anyday."

"Just because you completed a mission with sheer luck doesnt mean that-"

"Stop fighitng now!"

OOOOOH now they've pissed off Commander, this oughta be good!

"Uh oh I haven't seen him this mad in a long time."

"Marcus, Thomas from now on you two will be partners."

Things just got a hell of a lot better!

"But sir he's completely undisciplined!"

"This clown? I'll never be his partner! He's way too annoying!"

"That is an order."

"Aw man this is the worst."

I'll give them a day, two days tops but there's no way this is going to work out.


	5. The Digital World, Home To Giant Moles

"So this...is the digital world? So cool." Michelle awed, everything was so colorful with giant mountains and data filled skies, and little digimon running around everywhere. "This place is amazing!"

"It's not all fun and games toots." Impmon shuddered, "It's dangerous. Why'd you want to come here anyway?"

"To get to the root of the problem obviously. I figured this Astamon guys going to keep sending his flunkies after us so why not bring the fight to him."

"You want to fight Astamon! Are you crazy?!"

"A little but pardon my french I'm sick of these fuckers trying to kill me."

"Absolutely not." Thomas glared, "You're staying with me. We'll be a lot safer if we stick together."

"We'll be a lot safer if we stick together." she mocked "Who are you my dad?"

"Let's just go."

-X-

"OH YEA THOMAS I FEEL REAL SAFE STUCK IN A FUCKING HOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT OUTSMARTED BY A DAMN MOLE!"

"I just...miscalculated..." the blond blushed "Gaomon will have us out of here in no time."

"Yea..sure.."

As fate would have it Marcus and Agumon suddenly crashed trough the ceiling. Impmon had to do a barrel roll to avoid being crushed. "Oh no not you two!" Michelle whined "This is just great."

"Thomas, Michelle!" Marcus yelled

"So you fell into Drimogimons cave and trap as well?"

"Wait, hold it. So basically you two were outsmarted by a giant gopher! HAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!" Mitch yelled

"Yea, what she said."

"Sir! I found a way for us to get out!"

"Well done! Nice work Gaomon." Thomas went to step forward but he suddenly let out a howl of pain. Michelle only noticed then that he was limping. "Thomas..your hurt! Why didn't you say something? You must've have gotten hurt in the fall."

"I'm fine," he hissed "This hardly counts as an injury."

"I gottcha." Marcus and Michelle said as they each wrapped an arm around their shoulder. "Let me go I dont need you hel-"

"Yes you do. Put aside your stubborness for once and let us help you."

"Just listen to him Thomas. It's ok to ask for help once in awhile.."

"Your making me cry boss."

"For now we need to get out of here; after that we can start arguing again."

Michelle and the gang went trough countless tunnels and pipes before coming to a nest with thousands of cave systems. "Now what?" she asks tired, Thomas isn't exactly light.

"Hey why didn't you two digivolve and break out earlier?"

"If we could have we would have."

"Because of all the holes this place is unstable. If Gaomon or Impmon would have digivolved this place would have collapsed and crushed us." Michelle grunted.

"I see."

-X-

"Another fork? Let's go this way."

"No this way."

"How come?"

"Don't argue with me. If we go with your no plan method we'll never get out of here."

"Just say how come."

"Look at that."

"Money?"

"I dropped the coin earlier to mark what path we had come."

"Oohh, hey maybe you're a genius!"

"Compared to you? Believe me it doesn't take much."

"Hehe good one.."

"Boss when are we going to get out of here?!"

"Stop complaining and think positive! We'll get out of here soon."

"Thinking positive has nothing to do with it. Hoewever we're close to the surface."

"You know you really are a downer sometimes."

"You too."

"You guys are giving me a headache." Michelle sighed

"Same here."

-X-

Again the group was lead to a deadend this time a cliff that dropped down into a cavern. "Now what?" Michelle groaned leaning against a cliffside. "I'm exhausted."

"No choice let's go back."

"Thomas.." Michelle frowned watching the stumbling blond, "You're to hurt for this." Michelle sighed looking around, "But what other choice do we have?"

"Boss it's Drimogimon!" Agumon yelled looking down into the ravine.

"How convenient."

"This is a one in a million chance! Let's go Agumon!"

"Marcus didn't you hear what we said about the caves caving in?"

"Yea jackass, some of us don't feel like being crushed to death."

"I'm with Mitch on this one."

"Then we'll just have to fight without digivolving."

"Think about what you're saying, he go the advantage down here. Without digivolving we can't win."

"Then what do we do?"

"Let him go past us, we have to head to the surface first."

"No way!" Marcus yelled stomping over to Thomas like a two year who didn't get their way, "A real champion doesn't run and hide. Let's meet the enemy head on!"

"Don't think with your fists!"

"Agumon, Gaomon, Impmon, and Michelle follow me!" and like that, Marcus lept over the edge with Thomas in tow right onto Drimogemon's back. "He's suicidal! But, it beat standing around here all day! Let's go boys!" Michelle grinned leaping down and landing neatly on the mole digimons back. Impmon was next to her in a matter of seconds. "You sure about this Michelle? Seems kinda crazy."

"We're in a world made of data riding a giant purple moles back, Impmon. Everythings crazy here!"

"Touche'."

"Grab onto it's fur and don't let go." Marcus grunted climbing onto Drimogemon's head. Just as Mitch predicted Drimogemon spotted him and began to lose his shit.

"You think you can knock me off that easily?!"

"His drill!"

"He's going to make a cave!"

"How do you steer this thing?!"

Drimogemon's drill started spinning wildly as he dug a hole to the surface. It reminded Michelle of a ride she rode when she was younger; she threw up, just like she wanted to do now.

"Thomas sir we should jump off now sir!"

"Hang on!" Marcus yellled steering Drimogemon by his fur "I want to go this way!"

"Where are you taking us?"

"Aren't you the one who said we have to look or a good battleground?"

"Huh over there!"

"Yea that place is perfect!"

"It's made of ice!"

Michelle gasped, "That's actually pretty smart. Nice going, Marcus."

"Why's that toots?"

"Drimogemon won't be able to drill his way out of there which means we can't get this battle over and begin our own mission."

"Yea, I guess." Impmon didn't look to sure though. He realized Michelle's intentions were pure but she didn't know what she was getting hersel into.

"Let's finish this!" Michelle grunted jumping off Drimogemon's back. "At least it's pretty." The icy fortress was illuminated in green and yellow hues rather than the usual blue and purples. "It's fighting time again!" Marcus yelled punching Drimogemon on the head. "Let's go Agumon! DNA charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to...Geogreymon!"

"Our turn Gaomon!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Lookin' good Gaogamon!" Michelle whistled, "Just as fluffy as ever."

"Uh Mitch?..."

"Oh right, hehe sorry." she chuckled, "DNA charge!"

"Impmon digivolve to...Wizardmon!"

"Get that mole now!"

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Look Marcus, he's acting weird."

"Yea...why's he shaking like that?"

Suddenly Drimogemon started to change to something that resembled a yellow bettle with a drill for it's nose and fingers. It has purple marking all over it's body and a set of wings on it's back.

"His name is Digmon. He's far more powerful and has a greater mobility than Drimogemon."

"It just got interesting, come on!"

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon roared shooting a ball of fire at the metal bug but his attack didn't even faze it. "Not a scratch!" Marcus yelled. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon yelled, but Digmon jumed over his attack and launched his drill missles at him. Michelle watched in horror as the two champions struggled against him. "Wizardmon help them!"

"Right! Electro Squall!" the wizarding digmon commanded his storm cloud, but like with GeoGreymon and Gaogamon his attacks bounced off like rubber. "How are we supposed to beat this thing?" Michelle groaned, "Unless..."

"So that's how you wann play?!"

"Marcus do you remember the last battle?"

"What?"

"Gaogamon's Spiral Blow and GeoGreymon's Mega Flame clashed and cancelled each other out. What would happen if we did them side by side?"

"Just what I was thinking!" Mitch grinned, "And with Wizardmon's Thunder Ball we'll turn that mole into digital dust!"

Thomas smirked, "Isn't that your style Marcus?"

"Now you're getting it!"

"Gaogamon!"

"GeoGreymon!"

"Wizardmon!"

"Come back!"

The three champions didn't questions their orders as they lined up in front of their partners. Wizardmon wans't sure what they were planning but he knew, he trusted Michelle and that's all that mattered. "I await your oders Michelle."

"Our timing has to be exact."

"When we give the signal of all you attack, understand?" Wizardmon ignored Thomas sparing a look back at Michelle who nodded confidently. With a moment of silence gone by Digmon launched forward and the trio couldn'y haven been more preapred. "Attack!" the three yelled.

"Mega Flame!"

"Spiral Blow!"

"Electro Ball!"

GeoGreymon's Mega Flame and Gaogamon's Spiral Blow collided in a fiery tornado and Wizardmon's Electro Ball wrapped around it like a lightning chain. "Cool a flaming tornado!" Marcus smirked.

"The opposing attacks didn't cancel each other out. They fused together instead, with their powers combined I wonder how much the strength of their attacks increased by."

"Thomas stop trying to over analyze everything and be happy it worked."

"Yea who cares about that? All that matters now is that we're winning! Attack!' with their attacks still going strong the trio digimon were able to defeat Digmon turning him back into a digiegg. "Finally!" Michelle sighed, "I'm beat. Hey Wizardmon, let's take rain check on kicking Astamon's ass kay?"

The wizarding digimon smiled, "If you wish." but he was secretly relieved. Astamon could wait another day.

"Alright! We showed him boy." Marcus looked to Thomas, "He's an egg...hahaha!"

"Boys are weird.."

-X-

After defeating Drimogemon the group began their search back to the real world; if, there even was one. What if they were stuck here forever? Michelle didn't think she could handle never seeing a cheeseburger again.

"Back at the cave...you planned to have Drimogemon dig to the surface right and head to the ice arena didn't you?"

"Nahh that was absolutely pure luck but you can't argue with the results can you? Haha!"

"I should have known." Michelle smirked, "Marcus actually thinking smart? What a joke!"

"Hey!"

"Stop a second."

"What's up?"

"I think I know.." Michelle giggled watching Thomas raise his fist to Marcus, and not to punch him either! "Marcus?"

Marcus seemed to think for a minute beore grinning, "We're a team Thomas." and thus they commenced their fist bump of friendship and love. "Awww how cute! Now can we go home? I'm starving."

"Looks like the boss has got himself another employee!"

"Let's not push our luck.."

-X-

Back at DATS Michelle found her self standing amongst her co-workers awkwardly. She should have figured Commander Sampson would find out, and boy, he wasn't happy.

"You fools!"

"You were able to make it back this time but did you think what would have happened if you had failed? There's still so many pitfalls you two don't know about in the digital world."

"As members of this organization you must follow the rules. I have only one more thing to say to you three.."

The group waited for more yelling but were shocked by the Commanders words, "Well done. It's good to have you safely back home."

"Wasn't...expecting that.." Mitch blinked but smiled, "Sir!" she, Thomas and Marcus chimed.

"Hey Mitch can we go home now? I gotta a craving for some curry and eggs."

Michelle smiled at Impmon, "Yea buddy, let's go home."

/Probably my least favorite chapter but it's better than nothing./


	6. Michelle Gets Real

Michelle watched with a smile as Wizardmon easily took out an Goblimon who had emerged in the world. He was only a rookie so Wizardmon was easily able to take him out. It made Michelle smile. "Hey Impmon, you're getting pretty strong buddy." she smiled softly, "Maybe that's why Astamon hasn't sent any of his goons after us lately. He's know they'd get their digital ass kicked!"

"I dunno toots it's kinda suspicious. Why'd he just suddenly give up? It ain't like him and it ain't right neither. You don't betray Astamon and live, ya know? The only reason I've managed to survive this long is because of you."

"Don't say that." Michelle frowned "Let's head on back. These digieggs aren't light after all." she grunted shifting Goblimon's egg in her arms. "Hey Impmon what happens to a digimon when it's turned into an egg?"

"Well we get reborn and our memories erased. It's basically a new beginning."

"And if it happens again?"

"Rinse and repeat, I mean I don't think we can be permanently deleted, not from what I know anyway."

"That's interesting. I don't think I'd want to be reborn as me again, I'm pretty boring, y'know?" she winked

"You ain't boring toots. You're unique."

Michelle face flushed, "Thanks.."

Impmon poked his partner in the side, "Hey I made ya blush! Usually you only do that when Thomas is around."

"What? No I don't!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"It looks like Christmas on your face!"

"You don't even know what Christmas is! I don't want to talk about this anymore. What Thomas and I had is over. End of disscussion."

"But why? Clearly there's still something between you's two's. I don't see why you have to be so stubborn all the time Mitch. It's like you're afraid to get close to people. In fact, I'm probably the only one you're open with. It's not good to hold in your feelings."

"I wonder if Agumon and Marcus made up yet? It's weird to see those two fight..."

"Mitch you're changing the subject."

"So? What the hell do you want from me?!"

"You're hiding something from me cutie and I don't like it. I've been open and honest with you, can't you do the same for me?"

"Cutie? Since when did you start calling me cutie?"

"MICHELLE!"

Michelle sighed, "You want to know why I prefer to be alone? To keep to myself? Is that it, Impmon?"

"Yea pretty much."

"Because people can't hurt you then." she frowned, "Come on, let's head back. Like I saidl digiegss aren't light."

-X-

Michelle and Impmon dropped the egg of and headed back home. Michelle hadn't spoken a world to Impmon and it was starting to bother him. What could she be hiding from him? Did she not trust him? He trusted her. Whatever the reason she was going to talk, if she liked it or not.

"Hey Mitch.."

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering..where are you parents? They ain't never home. They work long hours or something?"

"..."

"Mitch? Mitch come on talk to me!"

Michelle turned to Impmon with a look of sourness and hurt on her face. "Don't know, don't care." her fists balled at her sides, knuckles turning purple as she gritted her teeth. "For all I know they could be dead..."

"That ain't right toots.."

"Yea? So what?! Why the hell should I give a damn about them, huh? They didn't care about me. I was abandoned, cast aside like a piece of garbage but I should care about them because their my "parents" right? Well I don't. Fuck them." her emotions were clear but her face said otherwise. He could see it, the hurt, the sadness, and especially, the regret. "Holding grudges ain't good Michelle. I know you're hurt, but it's better to move on."

"What would you know?! Your a digimon. Do you even have family?"

"...Yea...I got you..."

"Uh..mmm.." Michelle frowned looking away from the imp digimon, "Sorry..."

"It's alright. You didn't mean it.."

An awkward silence filled the air as the two walked, matching steps. It was Michelle who decided to break the silence, "I can't even remember their faces anymore...I was just a kid...a dumb, ignorant kid. They said they were going on a trip, that they'd be back and my aunt would take care of me while they where away..."

"Keep going..."

"They never came back. It was like they disappeared of the face of the planet. So I had to move in with my aunt. She was a sweet woman, always looking out for me." Michelle smiled, "She had it rough; her fiance left her and she never had children of her own so in a way, I was like a daughter to her."

"What happened to her?"

"We had gone on vacation and she had gotten sick. It got so bad she had to be bed ridden...and one day she just...passed away...and I was alone. Since my parents where nowhere to be found I was placed in foster care. I was there for a year before being adopted by a rich couple. At the time I was happy, I felt wanted...but it was the exact opposite of what I imagined. I wasn't allowed to be myself, I was morphed into a fucking robot, I had to act, breathe and sleep perfect if I was to be the "heir" to their fortune. I guess one good thing came out of it though..."

"Yea? What?"

"I met Thomas.." Michelle smiled, "He was so shy. We became friends instantly...it was great, I could just be myself around him...but things changed..."

"Changed? What changed Mitch?"

"Thomas...after his mom died. He just wasn't the same anymore but I stayed by his side trough it all, even putting up with his grandmother. She hated me, but Thomas was important ot me so I put up with the old bat. As Thomas I and I got older we dated for a while...but I ended it..."

"Why toots?"

"Why? Because, Thomas had so much going on for him and I was only holding him back. Anyways, the older I got the more strict my adoptive parents got. I was basically their posession. They didn't love me like I had once thought they did. So...I started to act out, getting in trouble. Needless to say they weren't happy. They tried everything to straighten me out but nothing they did worked. So...they gave up on me and adopted another girl, a perfect little fucking saint she was. And since they had her they didn't need me anymore, is what I told mysel...so...I ran away. I brought enough money to live on and got myself an apartment. I've been living on my own for about a year now."

"That's a sad story toots and I really feel for you but it's still no excuse. Ya know?"

"Yea..."

"One last question..."

"Shoot."

"How'd you know about digimon?"

"Seen it in my dreams." she shrugged, "So I did a little research and found out about the DATS brats." Michelle yawned, "I'm beat. You got all your answers now?"

"Almost.."

"What now?" she sighed, all the questions were exhausting her!

"Do...you need a hug?..."

She stared at him with a look of shock, "It...wouldn't hurt..."

Impmon smiled softly, "Your just a big softie, toots."

"You too, Impmon." Michelle crouched down, embracing the imp. "It's been a while...since someone's offered me a hug..thanks Impmon."

"Anything for you toots."


End file.
